Spicy Discord lore
The Discord server is a big part of the LMTYA experience, therefore a lot of shit goes down there. 900 B.C. The server is founded, a lot of good times were had by all. Scruby and Liz are the first public users 500 B.C. The fan podcast episode is made. It sucked some major donkey dick. 200 B.C. Newfags start pouring in, there's some Finnish guy and a lot of shitposters. Introductions is deleted and remade a couple times. The beginning of the end times The trap lord awakens, things stay relatively normal. The beginning of the end times again the emote dude comes over for tea time, sticks around and never leaves. Nazi gets banned, makes video Even his subs thinks he's odd. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmQB5jPii-c The Big Gay The trap lord is granted modhood, Hands leaves the server like five times. Real Judas hours honk if you up /ourguy/ gets demodded and leaves the place, April left out of boredom or some shit. Christmas miracle The gay returns to the server and Hands gets banned for good. End times 2: Electric Boogaloo Trap lord achieves modhood yet again, let's see how long this'll last. -D.E.C. The Homestocalypse The Homestucks get to play in general for a while. It goes as well as expected. People are banned for posting various fetish porn pictures. The Kirby Resistance rises to rebel against the homestuck menace. The Mods Rule The mods are the janitors of the server. They do it for free. The mods decide to pull a few pranks. People are fake banned, Finnish Guy becomes a mod, TBugz is demodded, and remodded, another mod is demodded, and their safe-space is removed. It's a laugh riot. Tad is alerted by said demodded mod, and is interrupted from his nice easter dinner. He's pissed. Aus, the best mod, ascends. Halo's Deepest Lore Reveal Mr.TheHaloCrusher has revealed that his name was created off the fact that he was already Halocrusher on xbox, and as a joke put "The" infront of it. The latest addition to his name was the Mr., and was added to make it sound more official. The Great Disappearance of Spad Cinco de Mayo- 2018 it was reported at 4:05PM that Spad had left the server. There was a funeral and a wake held in his honor he will be dearly missed. Spad may be gone but he is most certainly not forgotten as he will live on in our hearts until the end of time. The great return of Spad He came back pretty much a month later. The reveal of Tad's death deep in the night, in the depths of #revival, Beartoya attempts to summon Tad, to no avail. bundles points out that tad is currently offline and possibly will be for a while. suddenly, Michael (King Weeb of /fit/) reveals that Tad has been dead for centuries and that we are simply hearing the tortured echoes of his soul. theories are formed, the first of which from bundles, suggesting that he is still alive, and has simply been vaguely remembering his past lives. this is shut down by Michael, stating that he is dead and that his body had been cursed, but it helped make the podcast as good as it is. theMAZC questions if one of these past lives mentioned by bundles is of a teenager reading homestuck, but Michael shuts this down too by saying that all of his past suffering had manifested as a teenager reading homestuck, possibly putting some credibility to bundles' theory. it can then be assumed that they then killed him, with the last note by RX-79 G Ez-8 being that his homestuck references (and presumably the rest of his communication) possibly come from the gases escaping his corpse and that homestuck has forced his soul to linger in the twilight realm. Nagashima Some autist was annoying for a while, got beaned by the Cool Australian for saying the N word. He argued that its not racist as long as he's not using the Hard R. naga saga 2: second arc boogaloo the day after nagashima, 6 brave warriors rode into nagas home town and shot him where he stood no one will regret it Night Of The Living Liz (April Fools 2019) A bunch of shenanigans happen, including the server icon being changed and many of the nicknames being changed to have liz in the name, with some changing their icon to be the same or edits of liz's icon. April (StarDrop) became mod, she was better than Liz. Aus has been a mod for one whole year now. r.i.p #right-back-at-ya on may 11, 2019, tad anounced he was going to delete some channels from the server to trim down on some unused areas. the channels that he put up for people to decide were #spooky-shit-and-scp, #right-ack-at-ya and #tv-and-tunes. on may 12, he anounced he would also be deleting #wheel-of-fate, which prompted a (joke) argument between him and aleks with how the weebs would fight back on may 14, he anounced he would delete #right-back-at-ya, #wheel-of-fate, and #ironman22 (the endgame spoiler chat) in a few days he then waited almost an entire week for unknown reasons, likely because he just forgot to you can download an archive of #right-back-at-ya here and #ironman-22 here impending doom in the questions of the month: spring 2019 episode, there was a question from a patreon backer that prompted tad and aleks to discuss (without answering the actual question) how they somewhat regretted making a public discord for the podcast, and how they think it might have been better to have a patreon only discord. they talked about the idea but made it clear that they would rather not go through with it, as there have been groups that have spawned from the server that would be seriously impacted with the loss of the server. they mentioned that even if they did go through with it, they would rather get opinions from the users as to wether or not it would be a good idea, and would likely give ample warning as to when it shut down one has to wonder if they would be actually to go through with this, as unlikely as it would be nitro boost on june 5, 2019 discord released nitro boosting, a feature where servers can earn rewards from people choosing to "boost" a server if they had discord nitro one of the first tier rewards avaliable is animated server icons, which tad used to change it to what he refers to as "literally every furry avatar on a forum" for a couple hours 2020 Taddies' Cummies april (stardrop) is fucking beaned during usual dumb #general bullshit, april takes mr. ping's get banned challenge, which has the participant ping the mods 19 times in a row and test whether or not they will get banned. this has in the past gotten another person banned before, but there was hope in the fact that april pulls dumb shit like this all the time by pinging everyone even if they responded 2 seconds ago and pinging multiple people for shit, including mods on other instances. unfortunately, her seeming immunity didn't last this time and has either been kicked or banned from lmtya. who knows where she is, but it's likely a better place now. also side note she only did it in one message so it was only one ping, effectively making it bitch modeCategory:Lore Category:The Wild Wild West Category:The Fall of Wonka